Quidditch
by euphoria814
Summary: Au niewilkołacze, w którym Stiles gra w quidditch, chociaż to college AU :)
1. Chapter 1

**Tytuł: Quidditch**  
 **Autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **Fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **Pairing: Derek/Stiles**  
 **Rating: +12**  
 **Ostrzeżenia: AU uniwersyteckie, nerd Stiles, Derek-futbolista… nawiązania do popkultury [będę się starać]**

 **tłumaczone również na język rosyjski, link w profilu**

* * *

Kiedy Derek wszedł do szatni i zastał swoich kolegów z drużyny kompletnie zdezorientowanych, początkowo nie wiedział co się dzieje.

\- Dlaczego się nie przebraliście? – spytał zirytowany.

Przeważnie przychodził na trening w ostatniej chwili, żeby uniknąć typowo męskich rozmów, które w przypadku Jacksona polegały na przechwalaniu się co i z którą ze studentek robił ostatniej nocy. Niestety Whittemore nie do końca pojmował, że szczegóły mogą większość kolegów po prostu mdlić i potrafił perorować na temat swojej sprawności seksualnej godzinami.

\- Ktoś zajął boisko – poinformował go Isaac nieśmiało.

Derek spojrzał na Laheya kompletnie wybity z rytmu, bo nawet drużyna dopingująca nie miała prawa w środku sezonu zabierać im czasu ani przestrzeni treningowej. W tym roku nareszcie mieli okazję zdobyć mistrzostwo i nic, i nikt nie mógł ich przed tym powstrzymać.

Derek nie zdążył nawet spytać kto śmiał rościć sobie prawo do boiska, gdy do środka wparował trener.

\- Dobra, panienki. Dlaczego jesteście nieprzebrani?! – krzyknął do nich, ustawiając chłopaków od razu do pionu. – Ruchy! Ruchy!

\- Podobno ktoś zajął boisko – poinformował go chłodno Hale.

Finstock spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Nasze boisko?! – spytał kilka tonów za głośno.

Trener chwycił mocniej swoje notatki i gwizdnął głośno, podnosząc pięść do góry.

\- Za mną! – zarządził, więc bez wahania podążyli jego śladem.

Nie zdążyli nawet wyjść na linię boczną, gdy dobiegły ich podniesione głosy. Na boisku faktycznie ktoś trenował.  
Derek z przerażeniem obserwował grupę dzieciaków obu płci, które biegały po trawie z miotłami w rękach. Po obu stronach boiska ustawione były dziwne obręcze, przez które dziewczęta próbowały przerzucić podejrzanie wyglądającą piłkę.

Finstock musiał być w takim samym szoku jak oni, ponieważ przystanął i zaniemówił, co nie zdarzało mu się znowuż tak często. Pozbierał się jednak szybko i gwizdnął głośno, zwracając na siebie uwagę intruzów.

\- Kto za to odpowiada?! – krzyknął, gdy grupa odwróciła się w ich kierunku.

Z tłumu wyłonił się szczupły, wysoki chłopak, który ku totalnemu zaskoczeniu nosił jaskrawo czerwony szalik w środku października, gdy na zewnątrz panowała temperatura powyżej trzydziestu stopni. Nieznajomy przyciągnął bliżej do piersi miotłę, gdy podbiegł do nich niezwłocznie, a potem ku rozbawieniu pozostałych, wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni okulary o grubej oprawce i założył je na nos.

\- Stiles Stilinski, kapitan – przedstawił się z przyjaznym uśmiechem.

Finstock rzucił mu jedno ze swoich sławetnych spojrzeń, ale chłopak nie wydawał się poruszony.

\- Zajęliście nam boisko. Moi chłopcy muszą trenować przed zawodami – warknął trener.

\- Przykro mi, ale zgodnie z planem boisko przez najbliższe dwie godziny będzie wyłącznie do naszej dyspozycji – wyjaśnił uprzejmie Stilinski. – Ponad pół roku temu zarezerwowaliśmy je, żeby ze spokojem trenować – dodał.  
Finstock spojrzał na miotłę w dłoniach Stilesa i jego przyprawiający o traumatyczne przeżycia szalik.

\- Słuchaj, Bilinski, nie mam zielonego pojęcia czy trenujecie zamiatanie w waszym klubie przyszłych woźnych, ale to boisko…

\- W zasadzie to quidditch – wszedł mu w słowo Stilinski.

\- Co? – zdziwił się Finstock.

\- Quidditch, trenujemy quidditch – wyjaśnił chłopak, wskazując na miotłę. – No wie pan: Harry Potter, Voldemort, Puchar Domów… - ciągnął dalej, ale trener spoglądał na niego kompletnie niczego nie rozumiejąc.

Derek zresztą też nie pojmował co chłopak próbował mu wytłumaczyć. Czymkolwiek nie byłby ten sport, na tym boisku nie było miejsca dla dwóch drużyn. Nie w środku sezonu.

\- Na Thora i jego rozrywkowego brata Lokiego, kompletnie nie wiecie o czym mówię, prawda? – spytał rozbawiony Stiles i Hale musiał przyznać, że chłopak miał całkiem przyjemny uśmiech.

Jeden z tych zaraźliwych i rozgrzewających od środka. Oczywiście interesujący na tyle na ile mógłby być uśmiech jakiegoś cholernego nerda, bo Derek rozpoznawał takowych na kilometr.

\- Wyjaśnię to zatem prostymi słowami, żeby tacy mugole jak wy pojęli to w lot – ciągnął dalej Stiles. – Mamy zarezerwowane boisko, zgodę dyrekcji, trenera – wyliczył, wskazując na brązowowłosą dziewczynę, która właśnie wrzeszczała na jednego z zawodników. – Oraz kapitana. – Dygnął. – O ile nie przedstawicie mi nowego harmonogramu użytkowania tego trawnika, będziemy kontynuować treningi o wyznaczonych godzinach – zakończył, spoglądając spokojnie na Finstocka, który wyglądał jakby się zapowietrzył.

Stiles odczekał chwilę, ale ponieważ nikt go nie zatrzymywał, zabrał swoją miotłę, zawinął pewnym ruchem szalik wokół szyi i odwrócił się na pięcie, wracając do swojej drużyny.

\- Uwierzcie w magię! – krzyknął im jeszcze na pożegnanie i ktoś za Derekiem zachichotał.

Wrócili do szatni w niebyt przyjaznych nastrojach i sięgnęli po torby. Jeśli faktycznie zostali odcięci od boiska, plan ich treningów został totalnie zaburzony.

\- Hale! – warknął Finstock, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę. – Pogadaj z tym Bilinskim – zaczął. – Nie wiem jak to zrobisz, ale musisz odzyskać nasze boisko – dodał, wychodząc z szatni.

ooo

Derek szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że nastraszenie Stilinskiego nie będzie dobrą metodą przemówienia mu do rozsądku. Bynajmniej nie wydedukował tego wcześniej. Po prostu Jackson postanowił poczekać z nim, aż nerdzi skończą swój podejrzany trening, by zamienić ze Stilesem słówko.

Derek nie zdążył nawet otworzyć ust, a Whittemore ściskał już w dłoniach czerwony szalik chłopaka, który przytrzymywał przekrzywione okulary. Pozostali członkowie drużyny zamarli totalnie zaskoczeni.

\- Wypad z naszego boiska, za tydzień nie chcę was tu widzieć – warknął Jackson i Derek już w tym momencie wiedział, że sprawa jest przegrana, bo Stiles przestał się wyrywać i spojrzał na Whittemore'a z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

\- Jackson, zostaw go. Chcieliśmy tylko pogadać – zaczął szybko Derek, ale wiedział, że jest już za późno.

Dziewczyna, którą Stiles przedstawił wcześniej jako trenera, przerzuciła swoją miotłę z lewej ręki do prawej i uderzyła trzonkiem prosto w krocze Whittemore'a, który z jękiem upadł na trawę puszczając Stilinskiego.

\- Dzięki, Allison – wykrztusił Stiles, poprawiając szalik i spojrzał na Dereka tymi swoimi wielkimi brązowymi oczami.

Z tej odległości Hale mógł dostrzec każdy z wielu pieprzyków usianych na twarzy Stilinskiego. Chłopak wyglądał absurdalnie, ale nie odstawał od swoich przyjaciół. Dziewczyna – Allison, prócz rażącego w oczy szalika nosiła jeszcze czapkę naciągniętą niedbale na włosy i właśnie spoglądała na niego groźnie, jakby spodziewała się, że on też zaatakuje jej kolegę.

\- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać jak kapitan z kapitanem – podjął w końcu Derek, ignorując jęczącego na trawie Whittemore'a. – Czas, który przeznaczyliście na treningi jest w zasadzie jedyną optymalną dla nas porą, ponieważ studiujemy na różnych kierunkach i ten semestr jest dla wielu z nas ostatnim na uczelni – poinformował go w miarę neutralnym tonem.

\- Och, prawnik – zacmokał Stiles, spoglądając na niego z uznaniem. – Wypadałoby się jeszcze przedstawić i nie zaczynać od rękoczynów. W innym wypadku Allison ponownie potraktuje was jak Doctor Who Daleków.

Derek otworzył usta, kompletnie zaskoczony i spojrzał na otaczających go nerdów.

\- Jesteście pierwszoroczni? – zdziwił się.

Pierwszy raz spotkał się z tym, żeby ktoś nie znał jego nazwiska. Na tej uczelni była tylko jedna drużyna futbolowa oraz jeden kapitan tejże drużyny. I Derek dzierżył tę funkcję od prawie trzech lat. Nawet Finstock w końcu przyswoił sobie jego nazwisko.

\- _Pierwszoroczni_ – powtórzyła za nim z rozbawieniem dziewczyna o blond włosach, stając nad Jacksonem. – Brzmi jak Hagrid – westchnęła. – Ten tutaj ma buźkę jak Kapitan Ameryka, ale czuję, że to Tony Stark tylko bez seksownej inteligentnej riposty. – Kopnęła w kostkę Jacksona.

Stiles parsknął.

\- Nie fraternizuj się z wrogiem, Lyds – ostrzegł ją Stilinski. – Pamiętasz jak skończyła się historia Neytiri i Jake'a*?  
\- Jake stał się Na'vi i uratowali Pandorę. Mieliśmy poszukać szukającego – przypomniała mu kobieta. – Poza tym… Nie martw się, nie jestem zainteresowana samcami, których długość penisa liczona w milimetrach jest mniejsza niż liczba całkowita mojego ilorazu inteligencji – dodała znudzona.

Allison zachichotała i chociaż Derek zrozumiał tylko połowę z tej dziwnej dyskusji, musiał zgodzić się z Lyds. Cokolwiek Jackson mógł opowiadać w szatni o swoich podbojach – jednak widywali go pod prysznicem.

\- Moment – przerwał im Hale.

\- Nie, słoneczko. Jesteś Robinem do mojego Batmana, więc niestety to ty postoisz i posłuchasz – wtrącił się Stiles, trącając go w ramię.

\- Jest najwyżej Alfredem – rzuciła Allison.

\- Sądzę, że go nie doceniamy – dodał Stiles. – Skądinąd, Lydia ma rację – westchnął.

Odwinął szalik z wyjątkowo jasnej szyi, na której – na wszelkich bogów – miał jeszcze więcej pieprzyków i powiesił go na miotle. Jackson w końcu doszedł do siebie, siadając na jednej z ławek, gdy Allison pogroziła mu sugestywnie trzonkiem. Spoglądał na Lydię z dziwną fascynacją, która nagle bardzo nie spodobała się Derekowi.

Drużyna Stilesa, w cokolwiek by nie grali, jak na razie składała się z trzech kobiet i dwóch mężczyzn. Allison, Lydia i blondynka z wyzywającą szminką na ustach, stały zaraz koło czarnoskórego dwudziestolatka, który z powodzeniem mógłby grać w futbol. Z takimi mięśniami na pewno dałby sobie radę w pierwszej linii obrony.

\- Dobra, Robin. Sprawa wygląda tak, że niestety ale nie ma innego terminu, który interesowałby nas na dłuższą metę. A jeśli nie posiadasz Jedynego Pierścienia Władzy, a podejrzewam, że jednak go nie masz, nie jesteś w stanie nas przekonać – zakończył Stilinski.

\- Co robimy z szukającym? – spytała Lydia.

\- No chyba nie chcesz, żeby Harvey Specter** poznał magię. Nie naszą rolą jest tchnąć w niego życie, Arweno – pouczył ją Stilinski, taksując wzrokiem Dereka.

Lydia wzruszyła rękami.

\- Dla mnie może być gadatliwy jak R2D2*** i rozgarnięty jak Joey Tribbiani****, byle wyglądał jak Wolverine – podsumowała i tym razem Derek poczuł się jak kawałek mięsa.

\- Może od razu złóż zamówienie na Hulka? – zakpił Stiles.

\- Zawsze możemy go przemalować – zaproponowała bez chwili zawahania.

Derek w końcu odchrząknął, bo zaczynało się robić już późno, a nie za bardzo nadążał za tokiem rozmowy.  
\- Możemy porozmawiać na osobności? – poprosił, bo Stilinski wśród znajomych posługiwał się językiem, który nie do końca był zrozumiały.

\- Och, nie ma takiej opcji. Jeszcze mi życie miłe – odparł Stiles z uśmiechem. – Nie posługuję się też tak sprawnie miotłą jak Allison – dodał, szczerząc się w kierunku dziewczyny.

\- Oooo… Nie bądź taki – zaćwierkała Lydia. – Jestem pewna, że miałeś ich pomiędzy nogami więcej niż Allison – dodała.

Stiles klepnął się w czoło, ale nie wyglądał wcale na zażenowanego insynuacją, która przyciągnęła baczniejszą uwagę Dereka.

\- Nie wiem jak to robisz. Chciałem wyjść na szowinistę, a zostałem dziwką – podsumował Stilinski.

Lydia zaśmiała się i poklepała chłopaka po policzku.

\- Już wiesz jak czujemy się my kobiety, gdy chcemy funkcjonować jako singielki w tym zmaskulinizowanym społeczeństwie – stwierdziła wzruszając ramionami.

Derek nie był pewien jakim cudem przeszli do typowo socjologicznych tematów, ale był pewien jednego; rozmowa ze Stilinskim, o ile do takiej faktycznie dojdzie, nie będzie najłatwiejsza.

ooo

Finstock był wściekły i to w ten upiorny, piekielny sposób. Przesunęli wstępnie trening z wtorku na środę, skutkiem czego pojawiła się tylko połowa składu drużyny. Pozostali w tym czasie mieli wykłady.

Przez prawie dwie godziny biegali, uderzali w manekiny i w siebie wzajemnie, nie dotykając przy tym piłki, więc Derek wyszedł z treningu w gorszym niż zwykle humorze. Doskonale wiedzieli, że jeśli nie będą ćwiczyć całą drużyną, nie zgrają się na boisku przy następnym meczu.

Toteż cały wieczór Hale spędził na zaznajamianiu się w tym, czym faktycznie jest dziwny sport, który trenował Stiles. Początkowo brzmiało mu to na coś europejskiego. W końcu mieszkańcy Starego Kontynentu znani byli z podejrzanych zamiłowań, ale odnalezione przez Dereka informacje, przeszły jego najśmielsze oczekiwania.

Quidditch okazał się sportem, który wymyśliła jakaś pisarka. Zawody organizowano co prawda na całym świecie i powstały nawet oficjalne drużyny, ale sama idea nie umywała się do futbolowych tradycji uczelni. Derek nie mógł zrozumieć jak Dziekan mógł zgodzić się na zajęcie ich boiska, żeby banda kujonów mogła pobiegać z miotłami. Oczywiście rozumiał, że to zapewne jedyny sport, który Stilinski jest w stanie uprawiać sądząc po jego niesamowitej muskulaturze, którą trudno było dostrzec spod warstw hipsterkich ciuchów, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że Puchary zbliżały się nieubłaganie, a oni nie mieli gdzie trenować.

Dziekanat jednak umył ręce, twierdząc, że studenci w tym wypadku powinni dogadać się między sobą. Stilinski zarezerwował boisko zgodnie z wszystkimi zasadami i Derek nie mógł znaleźć żadnej luki. To, że quidditch nie był faktycznym ustawowym sportem nie kolidowało ze statutem uczelni. W zasadzie beerpong też nie został uznany przez związki sportowe, a i tak otrzymywali dotacje na nagrody w zawodach.

\- Stary, nie dam rady opuścić więcej zajęć, żeby zdążyć na trening – jęknął Lahey i Derek naprawdę miał tego dość. – Może zaprosimy ich na imprezy bractwa? Musi być coś czego chcą – dodał.

Derek westchnął zirytowany, bo z dwojga złego wolał unikać przekupstwa. Nigdy nie miało się pewności czy druga strona dotrzyma warunków umowy. Zresztą Stilinski nie widniał na żadnych zdjęciach rocznikowych, więc równie dobrze mógł być jednym z tych nieletnich geniuszy, którzy studiowali na całkiem innych zasadach. Wtedy upicie go nie wchodziło w grę.

Otworzył kolejną kartę na swoim laptopie i z westchnieniem wpisał w wewnętrznym systemie uczelni nazwisko dzieciaka. Nie czekał długo, aż wyskoczyły mu podstawowe informacje na temat Stilesa. Nie był nawet zaskoczony, gdy chłopak okazał się studentem inżynierii informatycznej. Z tego kierunku wywodziło się najwięcej świrów.  
Skopiował adres email i zaplótł dłonie przed twarzą. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego ktoś mógłby stawiać inicjał przed imieniem, ale w Stilesie Stilinskim wszystko było na opak. Zresztą kto nadałby swojemu dziecku imię 'Stiles'. Jego rodzice na pewno byli zaćpanymi hipisami.

Do: .stilinski  
Od:  
Temat: Boisko we wtorki po południu

Drogi Panie Stilinski,  
W związku z kolidującymi terminami naszych treningów, pragnąłbym umówić nasze wspólne spotkanie w celu dalszej dyskusji. Mam nadzieję, że incydent na boisku nie wpłynął na Pańskie zdanie na temat zachowania futbolistów.  
Proszę podać datę oraz miejsce dogodną dla Pana.

Z poważaniem  
Derek Hale  
Kapitan Uczelnianej Drużyny

Wysłał niezwłocznie wiadomość i już miał zamknąć komputer, gdy w jego skrzynce pojawił się zwrotny mail.

Do:  
Od: .stilinski  
Temat: Re: Boisko we wtorki po południu

Witaj,  
To podanie o pracę? Prawie dostałem zawału, że oblałem egzamin z trygonometrii przestrzennej.  
Nasze spotkanie nie jest konieczne. Nie zamierzam zajmować twojego cennego czasu, który niedługo będziesz liczył w setkach dolarów. My również nie znaleźliśmy dogodnego terminu, więc o ile nie masz zmieniacza czasu, z którego moglibyśmy korzystać, nie ma takiej opcji, abyśmy odstąpili wam boisko.

Pozdrawiam  
Stiles

Derek zagryzł wargę i przeklął pod nosem.

Do: .stilinski  
Od:  
Temat: Re: Re: Boisko we wtorki po południu

Stiles,  
będę szczery. Sprawdziłem czym jest quidditch i uważam, że dobra jednostek nie można przedkładać nad dobro uczelni.  
Próbujesz zatuszować brak argumentów pop kulturową papką, przez którą nikt normalny nie potrafi się przebić.  
To nie są argumenty w dyskusji i ostatecznie, jeśli z waszej winy zawalimy Puchary, sądzę, że nawet wasi wykładowcy nie będą zadowoleni.

Pozdrawiam  
Derek

Wiedział, że posunął się odrobinę za daleko, ale Stilinski działał mu już na nerwy. Był zbyt pewny siebie, za bardzo przekonany o własnych racjach i zdawał się kpić z niego już wtedy na boisku. Powinien się zatem przekonać, że to nigdy nie jest dobrym pomysłem.

Do:  
Od: .stilinski  
Temat: Re: Re: Re: Boisko we wtorki po południu

Dereku,  
Gdybyśmy nie przedkładali dobra jednostek nad dobro ogólne nigdy nie znieślibyśmy niewolnictwa. Stadne podążanie za odgórnie wyznaczonymi normami zabija indywidualizm, a więc i stopuje rozwój świata.  
Historia nas rozsądzi.

Stiles

Derek z niedowierzaniem spoglądał na maila i ze złością zamknął laptopa. Isaac spoglądał na niego lekko zdezorientowany, ale na szczęście powstrzymał się od komentarza.

\- Ta twoja koleżanka, która jest redaktorką w gazecie uczelnianej, masz jeszcze jej numer? – spytał Laheya.

\- Nie jestem pewien czy to dobry pomysł – stwierdził Isaac, ale mimo wszystko podał mu komórkę.


	2. Chapter 2

Zdążyli niemal w ostatniej chwili z niewielkim artykułem na temat problemów drużyny futbolowej. Derek mógł wyczuć napięcie na korytarzach, gdy przechodził i nie był nawet zaskoczony, gdy dostrzegł siedzącego na ławce Stilesa, który z prędkością błyskawicy klepał coś na klawiaturze. Z oddali nie słyszał co powiedziało do niego dwóch mięśniaków, którzy zatrzymali się przy jego stoliku, ale Stilinski nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Odszczeknął się, a potem rozejrzał, ale nie dostrzegł żadnych znajomych twarzy najwyraźniej, bo zabrał swoje rzeczy i odszedł w kierunku budynku nauk ścisłych.

\- Zrobiłeś dzieciakowi piekło – odparł Isaac, spoglądając w ślad za Stilesem.

\- To college – odpowiedział Derek, wzruszając ramionami.

\- A nie prawo dżungli – dodał Lahey, ale Derek zignorował go.

Tak czy siak to jest prawo dżungli, bo wygrywa najsilniejszy.

ooo

Mijają Stilinskiego zaskakująco często. Chłopak za każdym razem udaje, że ich nie zna. Nie patrzy na Dereka i nie wymienia powitań. Derek nie jest przyzwyczajony do takiego zachowania, bo pierwszoroczniaki przeważnie szczycą się tym, że znają jego imię. Po imprezach w domu bractwa zawsze ma setki zaproszeń na facebooka, które ignoruje, bo z większością tych ludzi nie zamienił nawet jednego zdania.

Stiles jest inny. Na siłę stara się odciąć od niego i nie odpisuje nawet na żadnego z kolejnych maili. A Derek wręcz przeciwnie, pokazuje jak bardzo zależy mu na porozumieniu.

Wszystko wydaje się idealne dopóki pewnego dnia nie włącza laptopa, a ten gaśnie z nieznanych powodów. Co gorsza, każdy komputer w domu bractwa nie chce działać. Prace semestralne, notatki, plany, archiwa – wszystko znajduje się na dyskach i jest niedostępne.

Derek nie traci czasu i sięga po telefon, gdzie od ponad tygodnia ma zapisany numer Stilesa.

\- Wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy – mówi Isaac. – Idę do Kiry, mam na jutro dwa eseje.

Derek wypuszcza klątwę przez usta i wybiera numer.

\- Stiles Stilinski, proszę? – odzywa się niczego nieświadom dzieciak.

\- Komputery, napraw je już! – warczy Derek.

\- Komputery? Jakie komputery? Kto mówi? – pyta Stiles i Derek słyszy kpinę w jego głosie.

\- Włamanie jest przestępstwem – informuje go zimno.

\- Jakie włamanie? Jakie komputery? Masz jakieś dowody? Bo o ile się orientuję to groźby też są karalne – odpowiada Stilinski. – Następnym razem przygotuj się lepiej, prawniczyno – dodaje i rozłącza się bez ostrzeżenia.

ooo

Nikt na uczelni nie wie jak złamać wirus, który blokuje dyski i zapętla się tak, żeby ich komputery wyłączały się tuż po włączeniu. Danny jako jedyny członek ich bractwa, który ma jakieś pojęcie o sprzęcie elektronicznym, wyjaśnia im, że to mistrzowska robota. I nie odzyskają danych, jeśli hacker nie będzie tego chciał.

\- Wkurzyłeś Stilesa? – pyta Mahealani, gdy oddaje mu laptopa. – Wiesz, poznaję jego rękę.

\- Dzieciak się mści za artykuł o tym jakimi są dupkami – warczy Derek.

Danny wzrusza ramionami, jakby mało go to obchodziło i chciał się trzymać z dala. W zasadzie dobrze mu to wychodzi, skoro jego laptop jest jedynym działającym w całym domu.

\- Będziesz umiał dostać się jakoś chociaż do przenośnego dysku? – pyta z nadzieją Derek.

\- Twój laptop nie ma przenośnego dysku. A Stiles jest artystą, jeśli chodzi o włamy tego typu. Musiał wejść przez proxy i złamać naszego firewalla, a przecież ja go stawiałem! – Mahealani podnosi w końcu głos, ale więcej tam podziwu niż złości.

\- Jeśli uszczelnisz system, wirus padnie? – pyta Derek.

\- Nie. Ten wirus nie potrzebuje pożywki. Nie jest organizmem żywym. W zasadzie nie pożarł danych, tylko je zablokował – tłumaczy dalej Danny.

\- Jaki jest sposób, żeby je dostać z powrotem? – ryzykuje kolejne pytanie Derek.

\- Pogadaj ze Stilesem – radzi Mahealani jak poprzednio i dwa dni wcześniej.

Derek przeklina, a laptop wciąż się nie włącza.

ooo

Derek zmuszony jest skorzystać z komputera w bibliotece uczelnianej i czuje się dziwnie, bo wszyscy go obserwują. Wie, że plotki o zhakowaniu ich laptopów obiegły już wszystkich, ale teraz sam je potwierdza, a to jest tym gorsze. Mruczy pod nosem kolejne przekleństwo, gdy jest zmuszony do napisania kolejnego maila. Stilinski uparcie nie chce odebrać od niego telefonu. Zniknął też z uczelni, co wydaje się przynajmniej dziwne.

Do: .stilinski  
Od:  
Temat: Komputery

Witaj,  
Spotkajmy się jutro po południu w jakimś publicznym miejscu. Mam dla ciebie propozycję w zamian za nasze komputery. Proponuję zakopanie topora wojennego.  
Napisz na mój numer komórkowy odpowiedź. Wiem, że go masz.

Pozdrawiam  
Derek Hale

Nie musiał czekać długo na odpowiedź. Komórka wydała z siebie charakterystyczny odgłos, więc odebrał niezwłocznie.

 **Nie wiem nic o waszych komputerach ;) Byłbym jednak niegrzeczny odmawiając spotkania ;)**

Derek go nienawidzi jeszcze bardziej.

ooo

Widzą się w niewielkiej kafejce późnym popołudniem i dzieciak ma na sobie coś tak dającego po oczach, że Derek nawet nie zamierza określać koloru bluzy. Na pewno nie mieści się w standardach barw wyznaczonych przez kogokolwiek takie standardy wyznaczał. Ten kolor po prostu boli.

Derek nie ma pojęcia o co chodzi z wełnianą czapką i szalikiem, ale nie zamierza też tego komentować. Stilinski w końcu pojawił się sam, a o to cały czas chodziło.

\- Cześć, mam nadzieję, że się nie spóźniłem – zaczyna Stiles, gdy siada naprzeciwko niego.

\- Jeśli odblokujesz nasze komputery wasza cała wesoła gromada kujonów ma wejścia na wszystkie imprezy bractwa – mówi jednym tchem.

Stiles spogląda na niego niewzruszony, a potem jego warga drga.

\- Mam w nosie wasze imprezy – mówi z rozbrajającą szczerością dzieciak i zaczyna się śmiać. – Poważnie? Poważnie myślałeś, że mnie to zainteresuje? – pyta.

Derek wie, że się krzywi, ale nic na to nie poradzi.

\- Zamieścimy sprostowanie w kolejnym numerze gazety uczelnianej – proponuje, bo naprawdę potrzebuje swojego komputera na wczoraj.

Stiles nie wygląda na poruszonego.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to też mnie nie interesuje? To jakby Voldemort zamieścił przeprosiny w Proroku Codziennym za zajście na Mistrzostwach Quidditcha. Zło zostało poczynione i twoje przeprosiny czy jak wolisz to nazwać sprostowanie, nic nam nie pomogą – odpowiada Stilinski ze stoickim spokojem.

\- Ostrzegałem cię – przypomina mu Derek, ale Stiles przewraca oczami.

\- Wykorzystałeś to, że ludzie będą po twojej stronie. Niestety prawo jest po naszej. Jeśli wydawało ci się, że kilka złych spojrzeń, parę niestosowanych uwag i wykluczenie społeczne jakoś mną wstrząsną– Stiles zaśmiał się krótko. – To niewiele o mnie wiesz. Przyszedłem tutaj, ponieważ podobno masz jakąś propozycję – urwał.

Derek zamrugał zaskoczony i odchrząknął, bo nic sensownego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. A nie cierpiał być spychanym do defensywy.

\- Co zatem chciałbyś? – spytał w końcu zirytowany.

Stiles uśmiecha się krzywo, jakby nie spodziewał się innego obrotu sprawy i wyciąga na swoim krześle. Ma długie nogi i bardzo szczupłą sylwetkę, co niemal natychmiast przyciąga uwagę Dereka, a to jest złe. Ostatnim czego chce to dostrzec, że pieprzony hipster jest pociągający.

\- Chcę, żebyś rozważył kandydaturę Boyda do drużyny – mówi w końcu Stiles i Derek marszczy brwi.

\- Kim jest Boyd? – pyta, bo kompletnie nie kojarzy imienia.

\- Widziałeś go na boisku ze mną. Niemożliwy do przegapienia. Spory facet, nieczytelna twarz – podpowiada Stiles. – Jest czarnoskóry i stał koło blondynki ze skandalicznie wielkim dekoltem, której nie radzę podrywać, bo jest jego dziewczyną – dodaje i mruga do niego porozumiewawczo.

Derek nie kryje nawet zdziwienia, bo ostatnim razem sam się zastanawiał nad tym jak wciągnąć chłopaka do drużyny. Szósty zmysł podpowiada mu jednak, że coś jest nie tak, bo gdyby ten Boyd był dobry, od początku grałby z nimi.

\- Dlaczego nie przyszedł na próbne testy? – pyta, bo ma prawo.

Szczęka Stilesa zaciska się lekko i jego uśmiech jest wymuszony.

\- Przyszedł – odpowiada chłopak. – Obaj przyszliśmy. Ja jako wsparcie, a on faktycznie jako przyszły gracz. Nie dostał się, a na liście wylądowałem ja – dodaje i znów pojawia się ten sam skwaszony uśmiech.

\- To niemożliwe – prycha Derek i spogląda na jego kompletnie nieumięśnione barki.

Chłopaka stratowano by przy pierwszym podejściu. Nawet jeśli dobrze biegał, nie miał koniecznej budowy ciała i muskulatury, która pozwoliłaby mu przeżyć jakąkolwiek blokadę przez zawodnika przeciwnej drużyny. Futbol był brutalną grą, czegokolwiek nie próbowano by na ten temat powiedzieć.  
\- Możesz sprawdzić. Byliśmy na pierwszym roku. Przyjęliście innego czarnoskórego zawodnika, więc trener dobił do odpowiedniego procentu kolorowych w drużynie. Brakowało wam tylko uroczego geja, żeby zdobyć dofinansowanie na sprzęt – dodaje Stiles i Derek spogląda na niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami, bo przypomina sobie nagle wszystkie pytania Flinstocka na temat własnej seksualności.

Nigdy jakoś nie obnosił się ze swoim biseksualizmem i wątpi, żeby Stiles wiedział cokolwiek na temat jego orientacji, ale nigdy jakoś nie zastanawiał się nad tym głębiej. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że trener nie miał prawa zadawać mu takich pytań.

\- Masz dowody? – pyta zanim zdąża się powstrzymać i nawet wymuszony uśmiech Stilesa znika.

Chłopak podnosi się i marszczy brwi.

\- Nasza rozmowa jest skończona. Jeśli zdecydujesz w sprawie Boyda, daj mi znać – rzuca i wychodzi z kafejki.

ooo

Przyjęcie Boyda do drużyny jest w zasadzie bezproblematyczne. Jakimś cudem też zaczynają działaś ich komputery, chociaż to stuprocentowo dobra wola Stilesa. Nigdy nie uzgadniali tej kwestii, więc na końcu języka ma podziękowania za każdym razem, gdy mija chłopaka na korytarzach. Ten jednak wciąż ignoruje go, jakby nigdy nie wymienili pomiędzy sobą nawet jednego zdania, co wydaje się dziwne. Nikt nigdy jeszcze tak totalnie nie przyznawał się do znajomości z nim. Nikt nigdy nie traktował go jak trąd i Derek zaczyna zastanawiać się co właściwie zrobił Stilinskiemu. Chłopak rozmawia czasem nawet z Jacksonem, którego ruda koleżanka Stilesa – Lydia, obwinęła sobie wokół małego palca. Pierwszy raz w życiu widzi, żeby Whittemore był na każde skinienie kogokolwiek, wliczając w to jego cholernie bogatych rodziców.

Normalnie Derek powiedziałby, że to miłość, ale wtedy musiałby uznać, że Jackson ma w sobie coś z człowieka, a tego otwarcie nie zamierzał nigdy przyznać.

Boyd okazał się znakomitym zawodnikiem. Drużyna początkowo traktowała go podejrzliwie, najwyraźniej pamiętając go jako jednego z tych wariatów z miotłami, ale mężczyzna udowodnił, że potrafi robić to co należy.

Derek nie był pewien gdzie przenieśli swoje treningi znajomi Stilesa, ale futboliści odzyskali swoje boisko, a to było najważniejsze. Zdziwił się więc, gdy pierwszej soboty wyszedł do ogródka domu ich bractwa i dostrzegł znajomy obrażający wszystkich widzących szalik, a wraz z nim jego właściciela, który w najlepsze wykrzykuje coś do swojej drużyny.

\- Zwarci i gotowi?! – pyta Stiles i w zasadzie nikt nie odpowiedział na jego wołanie.

Lydia na zbyt wysokich szpilkach, grzęzła w ich zbyt mokrej trawie.

\- Nie podoba mi się tutaj – narzeka dziewczyna.

Pozostali wyglądają na nieprzekonanych sytuacją, ale dzielnie dzierżą miotły w dłoniach. W całkiem innej sytuacji Derek roześmiałby się na ten widok, gdyby nie dostrzegł między nimi Scotta i Isaaca w swoich drużynowych koszulkach, ale ze szczotkami w dłoniach.

\- Co tu się wyrabia? – pyta, bo w głowie nie mieści mu się, żeby chluby kampusu brały udział w tym szaleństwie.

\- Clark Kent, wara z boiska – mówi Stiles, odwracając się do niego.

Tym razem ma na twarzy okulary, co sprawia, że jego oczy są jeszcze bardziej brązowe. To dziwne, bo Derek nie sądził, że coś takiego w ogóle jest możliwe. Nie są ciemniejsze czy coś, ale po prostu koloru mlecznej czekolady. Ciepłe i przyjemne.

\- To jest nasz trawnik – informuje go Derek, bo cholera, ale ma prawo na nim przebywać.

\- A twoich dwóch zawodników zaproponowało nam użytkowanie go. Inaczej nigdy nie odstąpilibyśmy wam boiska – odpowiada mu Stiles i Derek patrzy na Isaaca i Scotta, którzy wyglądają na dumnych z siebie.

\- Moment. Boisko za Boyda – przypomina sobie Derek ich umowę i Stiles patrzy na niego, jakby się chciał zorientować jakim zwierzęciem jest Hale w tej chwili.

Derek na pewno nie jest lamą ani małpiatką.

\- Nie. Boyd dołączył do was, ponieważ powinien grać w waszej drużynie od trzech lat. Myślałeś, że oddałbym ci boisko za przysługę, która miałaby być naprawieniem błędu waszego rasistowskiego trenera? – pyta Stiles tonem, który nie wróży nic dobrego. – Nawet po klingońsku to brzmi obraźliwie i nie jestem pewien czy w tej chwili zaczynam zastanawiać się czy twoje poczucie moralności leży tuż pod Jokerem w mojej prywatnej skali, czy po prostu myślisz, że możesz mnie kupić – kończy, wyglądając na urażonego do żywego.

\- Ja – Derek waha się po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu, a raczej od czasu, gdy ostatni raz rozmawiał ze Stilesem, bo tylko Stilinski potrafi pozbawić go słów.

\- Twoi zawodnicy wykazali się zdumiewającą inteligencją jak na futbolowych tłuków, którymi są – podejmuje nagle Stiles. – Za dobre sprawowanie chyba odzyskaliście coś jeszcze, nieprawdaż? – pyta słodko i Derek przypomina sobie o komputerach. – Powinieneś dziękować mocy miłości i szpilkom Lydii, która groziła wbiciem ich w bardzo newralgiczne części mojego ciała, jeśli Jackson na czas nie odda swoich prac semestralnych – dodaje. – Cóż poradzę. Jej prośby zawsze były moim kryptonitem. – Chłopak rozkłada ręce bezradnie, gdy tymczasem dziewczyna patrzy na niego niewzruszona.

\- Skarbie, chyba zepsułeś naszego Tony'ego Starka. Prosiłam cię już, żebyś nie mówił do niego zbyt szybko, bo zdolności pojmowania ma niczym Kapitan Ameryka tuż po rozmrożeniu – dorzuca Lydia i Derek wie, że został właśnie obrażony, ale na dobrą sprawę nie ma pojęcia co z tym fantem zrobić.

\- Wytłumaczę ci wolniej, złotko – podejmuje Stiles. – My zostać tutaj, wy mieć boisko. Ty zabrać nam trawnik, my wykopać was z boiska - tłumaczy używając bezokoliczników i Derek ma ochotę rozsmarować mu twarz.

– Totalnie zostałby Puchonem – podsumowuje Allison, a Scott i Isaac patrzą na dziewczynę, jakby była siódmym cudem świata.

ooo

Problem ze Stilesem na ich trawniku jest taki, że Stilinski tam jest. Jest cholernie głośny i cały czas nawija, przez co Derek nie może się skupić. Nigdy nie sądził, że ta dziwna gra może zabierać tyle czasu, ale najwyraźniej stała się mega popularna, bo w kilka godzin później, gdy zajrzał przez okno, niemal połowa jego bractwa dzierżyła między nogami różnego rodzaju szczotki i mopy. Ktoś robił zdjęcia i zamieszczał jej od razu na facebooku, więc moda stała się faktem. Derek nienawidził ich wszystkich.  
Słońce stało już niemal w zenicie, gdy Stiles zdecydował się pozbyć w końcu cienkiego swetra. Nawet z tej odległości Derek wiedział, że chłopak miał na sobie przynajmniej dwie koszulki jeszcze i kompletnie nie rozumiał jak przy tym całym wysiłku fizycznym Stilinski się nie spocił. Organizmy kujonów musiały działać tak samo jak całej reszty, więc nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, że Stiles wciąż biegał w wełnianej czapce i szaliku mocno obwiązanym wokół szyi. Kilka osób zaczynało już żartować, ale znajomi chłopaka przyjmowali to za coś całkiem normalnego, więc Stilinski wzorem saharyjskich Nomadów musiał przyzwyczaić się po prostu do upału pod tyloma warstwami ubrania.

Derek nie był pewien dlaczego, ale nie mógł oderwać wzroku od Stilesa, który biegał po ich trawniku i krzyczał na pozostałych, starając się jakoś dotrzeć do piłki. Był fatalny, nawet wśród amatorów, których dobrali z gapiów, co nie powinno dziwić, bo chłopak po prostu wydawał się totalnym przeciwieństwem sportowca. Nawet w tym jak się poruszał bez miotły między nogami dawało się wyczuć niepewność.

Miał słabe wyczucie równowagi i jeszcze gorszy refleks, ale było w nim też coś – ten duch – który nie pozwalał oderwać od niego oczu.

ooo

Tym czego Derek się nie spodziewał był fakt, że Stiles nawet po tym jak zaczął okupować ich trawnik, wciąż publicznie nie przyznawał się do tego, że się znają. Wciąż nie odpowiadał na jego skinienia głowy i w zasadzie przemykał co prędzej przez korytarze. Isaac i Scott jakimś cudem zamotali się w tym czasie w trójkąt romantyczny z Allison, która nie wydawała się zainteresowana wyborem żadnego z nich i Derek prawie dostał ataku serca, gdy pewnego ranka zszedł na parter ich domu i zastał Stilesa pogrążonego w rozmowie z chłopakami. Scott wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz uciec z pomieszczenia, a Isaac siedział tak zasłuchany, jakby Stilinski właśnie głosił im Dobrą Nowinę. Derek nie był pewien co gorsze.

\- Co robicie? – spytał podchodząc i Stiles posłał mu jeden z tych swoich szerokich uśmiechów.

\- Przekonuję chłopaków, że trójkąt z Allison to najlepsze wyjście w tej sytuacji – zaczął Stilinski i Derek nie wiedział czy Stiles żartuje. – Normalnie nie dzielę się swoim doświadczeniem, ale ktoś musiał ich rozdziewiczyć emocjonalnie odkąd każdy z was cierpi na swego rodzaju mentalne zatwardzenie, które objawia się suczą miną ilekroć ktokolwiek chce wydobyć z was jakiekolwiek informacje – powiedział jednym tchem i Derek był pod wrażeniem.

Sens wypowiedzi Stilesa jednak do niego nie dotarł, bo nagle przed oczami miał całkiem wyraźną wizję tego co można byłoby zrobić z tą nadspodziewaną zdolnością chłopaka do wstrzymywania oddechu.

ooo

Derek musiał przyznać, że ma problem, gdy zorientował się, że kolejnej soboty siedzi przy oknie i niecierpliwie czeka, aż słońce wzniesie się na tyle wysoko, żeby Stiles ściągnął bluzę. Chłopak miał tym razem jedną z tych drużynowych, którą pożyczył mu Jackson, co wydawało się dziwne, bo Whittemore nie pozwalał nikomu dotykać swoich rzeczy. Wystarczyło jednak jedno słowo Lydii, a bluza Jacksona wylądowała na ramionach Stilesa, który uśmiechnął się szeroko w stronę chłopaka. Jakaś dziwna nić porozumienia zawiązała się pomiędzy nimi przez ostatnie tygodnie i Derek naprawdę starał się jak mógł, ale musiał przyznać, że ma problem.

Quidditch nie był jakimś specjalnym sportem. Ludzie latający z miotłami wyglądali jak idioci, ale jednak nagle wszyscy to robili. Coraz więcej osób przychodziło popatrzeć, a w chwilę potem dołączali do tego szaleństwa i nikt nie miał z tym problemu. Jednak Stiles nigdy nie zaprosił jego do gry, jakby Derek był jakiś specjalnym szczepem trądu. Wiedział, że nie mogło chodzić tylko o maile i lekkie dogryzki, które dzielili w przeszłości, bo Stilinski z łatwością wybaczył Jacksonowi napaść fizyczną, ale wciąż tajemnicą pozostawało dla niego dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzi Stiles nie cierpi właśnie jego. Chłopak zawsze milkł w jego towarzystwie lub wręcz przeciwnie zaczynał mleć ozorem, obrażając go co drugie słowo korzystając z tak wielu nawiązań do popkultury, że czasami nawet Lydia się gubiła. Derek był nagle całym złem, które spotkało tę Ziemię jak i każde Uniwersum Marvela. Był pewien, że Stiles wspominał też o postaciach z DC Comics, ale bał się aż tak bardzo zagłębiać.

Musiał przyznać, że chłopak był inteligentny. Wyczuwało się to od razu w sposobie w jaki Stiles budował zdania. Stilinski nie mówił, on się wyrażał. Gdyby Derek nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że chłopak jest jednym z artystów, którzy tylko w taki sposób potrafili się kontaktować ze światem.

Stiles jednak był logiczny. Był informatykiem i jak typowy komputerowiec budował swój świat na liczbach.

Derek zagryzł wargę, gdy chłopak w końcu zdjął przez głowę koszulę Jacksona i powiesił ją na niewielkim płotku, który ograniczał ich boisko.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek nie był do końca przekonany co myśleć o tym, że Scott i Isaac przez kilka dni nie potrafili sobie spojrzeć w oczy. Miał złe przeczucia, bo Stiles wyglądał na cholernie zadowolonego z siebie, kiedy patrzył na tę dwójkę w przerwach w ich szalonym treningu. Allison wyglądała na niewzruszoną, ale z nią też musiało być coś nie tak, skoro dogadywała się ze Stilinskim. A może świat po prostu stanął na głowie, bo temperatura na zewnątrz sięgała prawie trzydziestu stopni, a Stiles pojawił się na ich trawniku w kolejnym szaliku. Nie był pewien czy to nie jest po prostu część stroju do quidditcha. W końcu coś musiało odróżniać tę wesołą gromadkę od sprzedających miotły akwizytorów.

\- Wiesz, zamiast cały czas obserwować nas z daleka, mógłbyś po prostu zagrać – rzucił Stiles, patrząc wprost w jego kierunku i Derek od razu pożałował, że przeniósł się z laptopem na ganek.

Chciał spokojnie dokończyć pisanie pracy przed wysłaniem jej profesorowi, a w domu bractwa nie mieli klimatyzacji. Otwarcie wszystkich okien nie pomogło.

Nie gapił się też. Obserwował ich ukradkiem, ponieważ robili cholernie dużo hałasu.

Nie miał przygotowanej żadnej ciętej riposty, ale to nigdy wcześniej się nie udało. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Stilinski z takim językiem nie celował w karierę mówcy motywacyjnego, prawnika czy choćby polityka. Była w nim siła i pewna charyzma, która denerwowała Dereka. Nawet teraz, kiedy ich drużyna futbolowa odzyskała swoje boisko, na uczelni było nadal sporo osób, które nie cierpiały Stilesa. Chłopak jednak nie poskarżył się na ten temat ani raz. I nijak nie sugerował, że Derek powinien posprzątać bałagan, którego narobił. A osobiście znał tuzin ludzi, którzy wymagaliby tego od niego, a nawet zadośćuczynienia za poniesione krzywdy moralne. Może wystarczyłoby, gdyby poudawał przyjaciela Stilesa przez kilka dni. Z tym, że nie byli tak blisko, a Stilinski nie miewał w zwyczaju nawet spoglądania w jego stronę.

\- Nie dzięki. Karierę woźnego zostawiam w zanadrzu – powiedział.

\- Jestem przekonany, że twoi rodzice byli zadowoleni, kiedy usłyszeli o twoim planie B – odparł Stiles, jak zawsze cholernie celnie i ostatecznie.

Derek zbił usta w wąską kreskę, czując znajomą irytację. Szyja Stilesa miała zbyt wiele pieprzyków. Chłopak był tak blady, jakby nigdy nie wychodził na zewnątrz i może to była prawda. W zasadzie jedynym sportem, jaki uprawiał był faktycznie quidditch, a i wtedy cała grupa starała się trzymać w cieniu.

\- Bardzo śmieszne – prychnął, bo Stiles ze swoją cholerną miotłą stał nadal w zasięgu jego głosu.

I Erica uśmiechała się w jego stronę wrednie, jakby chciała mu powiedzieć, że ze Stilinskim nie miał szans. W zasadzie nie chciał być wrednym, po prostu jakoś ich rozmowy zawsze kończyły się w ten sposób.

\- A jaki jest twój plan B? – rzucił.

Stiles odwrócił się w jego stronę, uśmiechając się do niego zaskakująco szeroko.

\- Czy to nie oczywiste? Będę rządzić światem, mój drogi Pinky – prychnął Stilinski.

Erica zaczęła się śmiać tak głośno, że prawie zgubiła swoją miotłę. I odnosił wrażenie, że został właśnie obrażony, ale nie miał pojęcia co jest grane. Trochę z przymusu przejrzał postaci uniwersów komiksowych i nie przypominał sobie nikogo takiego. Na pewno nie zamierzał zagłębiać się dalej w ten świat. Stiles zresztą biegł już na środek boiska wykrzykując coś do Allison.

Nie bardzo znał zasady tej gry, ale Scott i Isaac, którzy grali w przeciwnej drużynie, ewidentnie przegrywali.

ooo

\- Jackson chce przeprowadzić mecz futbolowy na trawniku za domem – poinformował go poważnie Danny.

\- Niech pogada ze Stilesem, bo tereny zielone chyba przestały należeć do nas gdzieś w okolicy zeszłego miesiąca, kiedy Scott i Isaac postanowili poderwać Argent – przypomniał mu Derek.

Danny uśmiechnął się wrednie.

\- Jackson chce zagrać przeciwko nim – rzucił Mahealani.

I nie tego spodziewał się Derek. Odłożył książkę, spoglądając na chłopaka jak na idiotę.

\- Jedynym przedstawicielem męskiej płci tam jest Stiles, co wiele mówi o ich kondycji. Czy on zwariował? – spytał Derek szczerze.

\- Nie, Jackson w końcu chce w coś wygrać. Odkąd nasi zaczęli grać w quidditch cały czas dostają w ciry. To źle działa na morale. A przynajmniej tak twierdzi Jackson – poinformował go Danny.

\- Jackson chce po prostu wtłuc Stilinskiemu – prychnął Derek.

\- Dlatego sądzi, że poprzesz jego pomysł – odparł chłopak.

Derek zbił usta w wąską kreskę, ponieważ dobrej odpowiedzi na to stwierdzenie nie było. Wrogość stanowiła zbyt wielkie słowo na określenie ich wzajemnych stosunków. Na pewno nie był idiotą, który chciał zobaczyć Stilesa umorusanego w trawie i poobijanego dla własnej satysfakcji. Chłopak nie miał szans przeciwko ich szybkości, masie i treningowi. Dereka nie cieszyły łatwe zwycięstwa.

\- To idiotyzm – stwierdził.

\- To słabo, bo Stiles się zgodził – odparł Danny. – Lydia rzuciła coś na temat męskich sportów i nadmiaru testosteronu, który nie mógł się równać z intelektem. W wolnym tłumaczeniu; jak Jackson coś schrzani to sobie nie pobzyka.

Derek uniósł brew, a potem przetarł twarz dłońmi. Był cholernie zmęczony. Quidditch zaczynał być sportem, który nie pozwalał mu spać. Jeśli ta przeklęta drużyna nie hałasowała na ich trawniku o dziwnych porach, Allison wyprawiała niestworzone rzeczy z Isaakiem i Scottem. A Stiles najczęściej z Dannym zajmowali się ich komputerami albo Stilinski skopywał tyłki naiwniakom, którzy sądzili, że dadzą mu radę na konsoli.

\- Kiedy? – spytał tylko.

\- Za dziesięć minut – odparł Danny. – Właśnie się kłócą.

\- Jeśli mój laptop przestanie działać, podmienię żel do włosów Jacksona na klej – warknął, podnosząc się ze swojego łóżka.

\- Jeśli nasze laptopy przestaną działać, porysujemy jego porsche – rzucił Danny.

ooo

Stiles chyba próbował się rozciągnąć, ale szło mu opornie. Allison wyeliminowała w zasadzie dwóch z ich zawodników ściągając bluzę. Jej koszulka na ramiączkach skutecznie faulowała Scotta i Isaaca. Derek chciałby myśleć, że popęd seksualny nie był problemem, ale nie bardzo potrafił w to wierzyć. Lydia zresztą wpatrywała się w Jacksona z miną, która jasno mówiła, że jeśli Whittemore tylko ruszy palcem, ona mu oderwie rękę od tułowia.

To pozostawiało dwóch aktywnych zawodników: Ericę i Stilesa. Boyd przeszedł na ich stronę mocy i aktualnie pozostawał poza linią boiska, przyglądając się wszystkiemu z wątpliwością wypisaną na twarzy.

Derek zerknął na Danny'ego, który najwyraźniej miał sędziować, trochę zaskoczony, że Stilinski nie wybrał do tej roli kogoś od siebie. Ten mecz mógł być krwawy i zapewne nie mieli poznać znaczenia gry fair play. Erica zresztą zaczęła rozpinać swój sweter, spoglądając na niego sugestywnie.

\- Odpuść sobie. Jest jak Daredevil. Tylko jego zmysły nastawiły się na piłkę – poinformował ją Stiles.

\- Jaki jest plan? – spytała Erica.

Derek wyprostował się sugestywnie. Oboje byli sporo od niego mniejsi. W pełnym pędzie nie mieli szans go zatrzymać i jeśli tylko dostałby się do piłki, nie potrzebował pomocy w dotarciu do linii punktowej. Podczas ostatniego meczu dobiegł tam, chociaż rzuciło się na niego trzech zawodników drużyny przeciwnej, a tylko jeden z nich miał masę połączoną Erici i Stilesa. Nie wspominał nawet o doświadczeniu w grze.

\- Nie można gryźć? – upewnił się Stilinski.

\- Miotły też poza boisko – rzucił Derek, spoglądając na niego wymownie.

Bieganie w tak długim szaliku było śmieszne, ale Stilinski najwyraźniej nie zamierzał zdejmować zbyt wiele. Derek nie był pewien dlaczego tak bardzo go to dręczyło. Stiles lubił podkreślać swoją dziwność. Może chodziło o to, że robił to tak bardzo na siłę i jednocześnie najwyraźniej sądził, że jest lepszy od wszystkich. Od Dereka na pewno.

\- Scott i Isaac, bierzecie Lydię – zakomenderował. – Jackson, Allison jest twoja i uważaj na swoje _cojones_ \- rzucił, trochę zaskoczony, że Stiles wydawał się teraz obserwować go z większym zainteresowaniem, jakby faktycznie słuchał.

\- Co robimy? – spytała Erica rzeczowo.

\- Jest piłka i linia. Jak trudne to może być? – rzucił Stiles i to były sądne słowa, ponieważ w chwilę później leżał rozpłaszczony pod Jacksonem, który instynktownie ruszył w stronę podanej przez przeciwników piłki.

Stilinski najwyraźniej nie miał pojęcia, że należało z nią uciekać, jednak nie wypuścił jej, kiedy Whittemore przyszpilił go do trawnika. Wyglądał na naprawdę zaskoczonego, że leży. Ta szybkość pewnie była im obca. Miotły utrudniały bieganie.

Danny nie odgwizdał faulu.

Allison kopnęła Jacksona w kostkę, ale zrobiła to tak sprytnie, że nikt tego nie zobaczył. Scott uciekł przed Lydią, ale przynajmniej Isaac jeszcze ją blokował. Jemu widok zasłaniały wielkie piersi Erici, ale Whittemore dawał sobie radę nawet ze Stilesem, który dyszał zaraz za nim i Argent, nie zdającą sobie sprawy, że to nie było rugby. Zdobyli pierwszy punkt bez większych trudności i kiedy przejął w następnej rozgrywce piłkę od Lydii – tak fatalnie podaną do Stilesa, spodziewał się, że gra nabierze prędkości, ale wcale nie zacznie się robić specjalnie ciekawie. Dlatego był dość zaskoczony, kiedy poczuł cholernie lodowate ręce na swojej szyi. Stiles zapewne próbował powalić go ciężarem ciała, ale nie posiadał dostatecznej masy, aby zatrzymać go w biegu, więc zawisł. Derek instynktownie podał do Scotta, ponieważ Erica już ruszyła w jego kierunku, zapewne chcąc wspomóc kolegę. Kiedy wywracali się w kłębowisku zbyt wielu kończyn, upewnił się, że wyląduje na Stilesie, ponieważ mimo wszystko jednak był dupkiem. I chciał wiedzieć czy te pieprzyki wyglądały z bliska tak samo ponętnie jak z daleka. Nie potrafił oderwać od nich wzroku.

Stiles starał się wygrzebać spod nich, ale jego szalik oczywiście utknął. Derek zresztą starał się go ochraniać, ponieważ Lydia przyłączyła się gdzieś w międzyczasie, a jej długie paznokcie na pewno nie były regulaminowe.

Skóra chłopaka była nienaturalnie chłodna i może to tłumaczyło jego chorobliwą bladość, która nie zmieniała się od chwili, kiedy się poznali. Jego oczy wydawały się o wiele zbyt wielkie. Jakby nie pasowały do tej twarzy, a jednak przez to były właśnie doskonałe.

\- Napatrzyłeś się? – spytał ciekawie Stiles.

\- Poplamiłeś się atramentem czy to grudki błota? – zainteresował się, dotykając policzka chłopaka.

Może to było pewne naruszenie granicy przestrzeni, ale leżał już na Stilinskim i był pewien, że dłoń Erici dotykała jego pośladków.

\- Pieprz się. Chciałbyś mieć taką cerę jak ja – prychnął Stiles.

Uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo, kiedy wstawał, bo nie całkiem nieumyślnie pociągnął za koniec jego szalika, zsuwając materiał z jego szyi, gdzie pieprzyków było tylko więcej.

\- Jak wygramy odczepicie się od naszego trawnika? – spytał, chociaż nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie podejmowałby się tego zakładu przeciwko ich drużynie.

Trenowali kilka razy w tygodniu i większość z nich była stałymi bywalcami siłowni.

\- Musisz spróbować czegoś innego, żeby się nas pozbyć – prychnął Stiles, poprawiając swoje ubranie.

Jego policzek faktycznie był upstrzony grudkami ziemi.

ooo

Wygrali, co nie było niczym zaskakującym. Derek nie czuł nic, kiedy Danny ogłosił ich zwycięstwo. Nawet brak punktów ze strony drużyny quidditcha nie przyniósł im satysfakcji, ponieważ kiedy Scott i Isaac ogarnęli się, bronili ich linii nawet bez specjalnego użycia siły. Wystarczyło przeważnie, że stanęli na drodze jakiemukolwiek z przeciwników. Dziewczęta odbijały się od nich jak piłeczki. Stiles starał się wejść wślizgiem, ale niewiele mu to dało.

Chłopak niespecjalnie pozwalał się sprowokować Jacksonowi, chociaż zainsynuował raz czy dwa, że Whittemore niedługo będzie mógł zacząć nosić pierścień czystości. I nawet Derek nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Lydia była do tego zdolna, a ponieważ jej ubrania były w opłakanym stanie, ktoś miał za to zapłacić.

\- A teraz okrążenie dla zwycięzców – rzucił Stiles.

Derek wyszczerzył się, ponieważ faktycznie całkiem sporo osób przyszło im kibicować. Stilinski jednak wyprzedził go truchtem, a za nim podążyły dziewczęta, poprawiając w pośpiechu swoje fryzury.

\- Hej! Nie zdobyliście żadnego punktu! – przypomniał im.

\- Ale przeżyliśmy! – poinformował go radośnie Stiles, zbierając 'piątki' od kilku osób ustawionych przy wyimaginowanej linii bocznej. – Jak w końcu zaczniecie sobie radzić w quidditch, będzie wasza kolej triumfu – rzucił jeszcze chłopak.

ooo

Derek starał się nie spoglądać za okno swojego pokoju, ale to było cholernie trudne, kiedy śmiech Stilesa docierał do jego uszu. Dowiedział się w ciągu tygodnia o wiele za dużo na temat Daleków i nie miał pojęcia dlaczego kontynuowano w ogóle ten serial, gdzie co rusz wymieniano aktorów. Wydawało się to szaleństwem, ale kolejnych odtwórców uznawano od razu za wcielenie tej samej postaci.

Odnosił wrażenie, że Stiles miał również dziesiątki osobowości. A może był po prostu o wiele bardziej skomplikowany niż ludzie, których Derek znał. Nie był do końca pewien czy bardziej przerażało go z jaką powagą przyjaciele Stilinskiego traktowali swój tak zwany sport, czy fascynowało, ponieważ było w tym jednak coś wciągającego. Latanie z miotłami wydawało mu się przynajmniej dziwne i pewnie roześmiałby się w twarz każdemu, kto zasugerowałby coś takiego jeszcze niedawno. Stiles jednak miał swoich fanów, którzy aktualnie okupowali ich ogródek. Bractwo było dość popularne ze względu na przynależność do różnego rodzaju drużyn, ale czuł, że weszli na całkiem nowy poziom. Przeważnie przyciągali cheerleaderki i dziewczęta z różnych akademików, które lubiły się zabawić, ale teraz drzwi ich domu otwarły się na resztę kampusu i nie potrafił pluć sobie w brodę.

Pierwszy raz ich impreza miała wyglądać sensownie. A przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że większość ludzi, która nie miała doświadczenia z dużą ilością alkoholu nie doprowadzi do tego, że zaroi się przed ich wejściem od policyjnych radiowozów. Drużyna Quidditcha nie piła, chociaż Allison nie krzywiła się, kiedy Isaac dawał jej całusy, które na pewno smakowały piwem.

Lydia i Jackson zniknęli bardzo szybko z jego oczu i nie miał wątpliwości, że przynajmniej dzisiaj dziewczyna nie spełni swoich gróźb. Większość pokoi na piętrze zamknęli, ponieważ Derek nie chciał na swoim łóżku podejrzanych plam. Był zbyt stary, żeby wyrzucać dzieciaki od siebie, kiedy zamierzał położyć się spać.

Nie wątpił, że zajmie to trochę dłużej, skoro wydawać się mogło, że towarzystwo dopiero zaczęło się dobrze bawić. Biblioteczne mole wmieszały się w sportowców, próbując im wyjaśnić tajniki gry z miotłami. Najwyraźniej futboliści mieli dość przegrywania. Stiles jednak nie dawał im forów, podobnie jak oni nie odpuścili im podczas prawdziwej gry. Stilinskiemu pewnie dopiero teraz zaczęły wychodzić siniaki, ale Derek nie mógł dostrzec ich spod tych długich rękawów koszulki.

\- Nie zauważyłeś, że okres zimowy się skończył? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Stiles spojrzał na niego i przewrócił oczami. Upił wody z butelki, będąc jedynym, który przyniósł własne picie do domu bractwa. I to do tego tak niskoprocentowe. Derek mógłby stwierdzić, że obrażał ich ducha i łamał regulamin, ale to byłoby słabe. Stiles sugerował dostatecznie często, że byli bezrozumnymi troglodytami. Dawanie mu amunicji nie było celem Dereka.

Przynajmniej na ten wieczór. Jednak uszczypliwe uwagi przychodziły mu łatwiej niż cokolwiek innego.

\- Może nie wszystkim jest tak gorąco jak tobie? – prychnął Stiles. – Albo nie wszyscy lubią się rozbierać?

Derek spojrzał na swój t-shirt, który nie odsłaniał wcale tak wiele. A potem to była jego kolej przewrócić oczami.

\- To nazywasz rozbieraniem? – zakpił. – Ciekawe jaka jest twoja definicja nagości – dodał.

\- Coś w okolicach Mystique, ale dopóki twoje ciało nie zacznie zmieniać kształtów zależnie od twojej woli, nie zainteresujesz mnie – odparł Stiles.

I gdyby Derek nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że flirtowali. W ten dziwny, Stilesowi sposób, przez który czuł się jednocześnie obrażany i rozbawiony. Połowy z tego i tak nie rozumiał.

\- No tak, zapomniałbym, że interesują cię tylko miotły między nogami – zakpił.

\- Może gdybyś od czasu do czasu spróbował, nie miałbyś metaforycznego kołka w tyłku – rzucił Stiles.

I nie był do końca już pewien czy nadal mówili o quidditchu.

Upił łyk piwa, żeby kupić sobie trochę czasu. Oczy Stilesa błyszczały czymś niezdrowym, co mogło być złośliwością. Chłopak przeważnie był blady, ale chyba raz w życiu przesadził z ilością warstw ubrania, bo na jego policzkach gościł intensywny rumieniec. Albo faktycznie flirtowali i Stilesa naprawdę to ruszało. Co nie byłoby takie złe, bo Derek przynajmniej wiedziałby, co się dzieje. I wyjaśniłoby to ostatnie kilka tygodni tego dziwnego tańca, który wokół siebie wykonywali.

\- Myślę, że u góry mam szczotkę. Jeśli chcesz mi pokazać jak tego używać, rano też będzie okazja do sprzątania po imprezie – rzucił. – I mógłbyś nareszcie coś z siebie ściągnąć, zanim się całkiem ugotujesz – prychnął.

\- Ciekawe co zrobisz jak zamarznę w środku lata – zakpił Stiles, a potem przyłożył sobie dłoń do czoła, jakby sam był zaskoczony, że na jego skórze pojawiły się pierwsze krople potu. – Gdzie jest Lydia? – spytał nagle spanikowany i Derek przeskanował parter w poszukiwaniu Martin.

Bezskutecznie.

Stiles wyglądał na tylko coraz bardziej spanikowanego. Jeśli jednak szukał Allison, Argent też zaginęła podobnie jak Scott i Isaac. Derek nie chciał znać szczegółów. Nie chciał również niczego usłyszeć. Nie ogarniał tej dynamiki, ale sama idea McCalla i Laheya uprawiających seks była obrzydliwa.

\- Powiedz mi, że macie tutaj wannę – rzucił Stiles, zaskakując go tylko bardziej.


	4. Chapter 4

Był trochę zaskoczony, kiedy Stiles zaczął rozbierać się w łazience, ściągając z siebie kolejne warstwy ubrania. I pomylił się, bo chłopak miał nie dwie koszuli, ale trzy co przeraziło go jeszcze bardziej, bo po jego plecach płynęła stróżka potu. Stiles nosił na sobie prywatną saunę i to nie miało sensu.

\- Zamknij drzwi – poprosił go chłopak, odkręcając kurek z zimną wodą.

\- Co jest grane? – spytał wprost, ale przekręcił zamek.

Stiles zdjął bokserki, odwracając się do niego tyłem. I pewnie nie powinien patrzeć, ale gdyby Stilinski nie chciał, aby widział go nago, mógłby go wyprosić z łazienki.

Chłopak wskoczył do wanny, zanim woda wypełniła ją choćby do połowy i położył głowę na swoich ugiętych kolanach, spoglądając na niego jakoś dziwnie. Jego oczy nadal błyszczały niezdrowo. Derek nie spodziewał się, że chłopak był tak szczupły, ale w pewien sposób z jego ciała biła siła. Na pewno kilka dodatkowych kilogramów nie zaszkodziłoby mu, ale ewidentnie bieganie z miotłą wymagało większego wysiłku niż się spodziewał.

Dostrzegał też na jego żebrach formującego się dopiero siniaki powstałe podczas ich meczu.

\- Co jest grane? – spytał, czując coraz większy niepokój.

I trochę dziwnie czuł się, siedząc na zamkniętej muszli klozetowej. Przez drzwi docierały słabe dźwięki muzyki i śmiech. Jeśli ktokolwiek chciałby skorzystać z łazienki, musiałby wyjść na dwór i nie wyobrażał sobie bałaganu, który mieli zastać następnego dnia. Jakoś planował jednak w sprzątanie wrobić Jacksona. W końcu to on zajął czas Martin, kiedy Stiles ewidentnie potrzebował jej pomocy.

\- Mam takie coś – westchnął Stiles.

\- Takie coś? Jakąś chorobę? Przynieść ci leki? Albo zadzwonić po… - zaczął pospiesznie podnosząc się.

Stiles uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo.

\- Mój Kapitan Ameryka – prychnął chłopak, przykładając do czoła dłonie, które musiały być lodowate od wody, którą wpuszczał do wanny.

Derek tylko raz popełnił błąd nie dostosowując temperatury swojego prysznica i prawie skręcił nogę, uciekając spod zimnego strumienia. Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem była taka lodowata, ale odniósł wtedy wrażenie, że pewnie ciągną ją rurami z samej Arktyki. Jak Stiles wytrzymywał w niej teraz, stanowiło dla niego tajemnicę.

\- Nic mi nie jest – poinformował go chłopak, chociaż wszystko temu przeczyło.

\- Masz gorączkę – stwierdził Derek. – Mogę dać ci…

\- Mam leki w spodniach, ale wolałbym korzystać z wątroby do późnej pięćdziesiątki – westchnął chłopak. – Moje ciało czasem robi takie śmieszne coś – podjął Stiles, obserwując go uważnie. – Samo podwyższa swoją temperaturę. Nie jestem przeziębiony, to hormony – dodał. – Wystarczy, że obniżę temperaturę starym dobrym sposobem.

\- Lodowatą wodą – stwierdził Derek, czując się trochę dziwnie.

Stiles przemieścił się w wannie tak, aby wygodniej mu się leżało. Jego oczy błyszczały niezdrowo i Derek nerwowo przygryzł wargę. Nie tego się spodziewał. Stiles wydawał się trochę pokonany, kiedy teraz na niego spoglądał. Zapewne nie chciał być widziany w tym stanie i to wyjaśniało dlaczego Martin i Argent miały takiego świra na jego punkcie. Musiały wiedzieć od dawna.

\- Okej – rzucił, cofając się z powrotem na muszlę, żeby dać Stilesowi, chociaż trochę przestrzeni.

Ich łazienka nie była aż tak wielka od kiedy Danny wymusił na nich wstawienie wanny. Jakoś zmieścili ją pomiędzy prysznicem i pralką, ale to był czysty cud, za który teraz dziękował, bo nie wyobrażał sobie tej sytuacji, gdyby Mahealani przegrał w głosowaniu.

\- Jak to się nazywa? – spytał ciekawie.

\- Nie jest zaraźliwe – zaczął do razu Stiles.

\- To hormony. Nie jestem idiotą – mruknął. – Pytam jak to się nazywa.

\- Hormonalne zaburzenia ośrodka termoregulacji w przysadce mózgowej – powiedział Stiles jednym tchem.

\- To wiele wyjaśnia – prychnął.

Stiles spojrzał na niego unosząc do góry brew.

\- Dlaczego jesteś takim wrzodem na dupie z tymi długimi wyrazami – odparł Derek. – Więc zmieniasz temperaturę… - rzucił pospiesznie, bo Stiles otwierał już usta zapewne przygotowawszy jakąś ciętą ripostę. – Ssaki nie mają takich możliwości.

\- Ja mam. To moja super moc – zakpił Stilinski, przykładając dłonie do czoła.

Ten rumieniec nadal był na jego policzkach, ale teraz nie kojarzył się Derekowi już z niczym zdrowym.

\- Normalnie ludzie mają trzydzieści sześć i sześć dziesiątych stopni Celsjusza. Moja temperatura jest niższa, ale to nie jest problem dopóki ubieram się ciepło. Zresztą mieszkamy w Kalifornii – dodał Stiles.

\- Gdybyś mieszkał gdzie indziej byłby problem z odmrożeniami – zrozumiał szybko Derek.

\- Dokładnie. Więc dopóki jestem w ciepłych miejscach, wszystko jest w porządku. Hormony jednak zawsze mają na siebie działanie antagonistyczne, więc od czasu do czasu… Powiedzmy, że wybija mi wysoka temperatura, ale średnia pozostaje dobra, więc przysadka uważa, że wszystko gra – wyjaśnił Stiles powoli.

\- To brzmi jak opowieść z jakiegoś komiksu – stwierdził.

Stiles nie odrywał od niego wzroku, ale prócz mieszanki podejrzliwości i ostrożności za wiele nie działo się na jego twarzy. Derek potrafił zrozumieć obawy. Spotkał się z nimi już wcześniej. Były ludzkie i jak najbardziej nie pasowały do Stilesa, który jeszcze kilka godzin temu wydawał mu się nieustraszony.

\- Nikt nie chciał tego kupić, wyobraź sobie – prychnął Stilinski i nie był pewien czy chłopak żartował.

Skinął więc głową, czując się trochę jak idiota. Najmniejszy problem stanowił fakt, że nadal siedział na klozecie. Stiles zerkał na niego, jakby czekał na jakąś reakcję z jego strony. Pewnie spotkał się już ze wszystkimi możliwymi. Derek jednak nie bardzo wiedział co działo się w jego własnej głowie.

\- Twoje własne ciało cię zdradza – stwierdził, brzmiąc trochę dziwnie nawet we własnych uszach.

Oczy Stilesa zrobiły się trochę większe. Pierś chłopaka unosiła się i opadała trochę szybciej niż kilka minut temu. I nie musiał być Sherlockiem, aby wiedzieć, że Stiles się zdenerwował. Nie było jednak żadnych reguł jak zachować się w takiej sytuacji.

Ubranie chłopaka nadal leżało na podłodze pomiędzy nimi. Może ktoś inny byłby onieśmielony swoją nagością, ale Stiles czuł się pewniej goły niż rozmawiając z nim na temat swojego stanu. Może spodziewał się, że Derek wykorzysta to przeciwko niemu, co było po prostu złe i ohydne. Nie dziwił się jednak chłopakowi. W końcu jeszcze niedawno walczyli o boisko.

\- Potrzebujesz, żebym znalazł Lydię? – spytał wprost.

\- Nie, jeśli będę mógł tutaj trochę posiedzieć. Aż nie przejdzie – uściślił Stiles.

\- Żaden problem. Nie bardzo wiem jak ci pomóc – podjął. – Okład? – zaryzykował.

Stiles prychnął.

\- Próbujesz mi matkować? – zakpił Stilinski.

\- Nie, chciałem podstępem użyć ręcznika Jacksona – odgryzł się.

Stiles skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem.

\- Nie zrobiłbyś mi tego. Nie nienawidzisz mnie, aż tak tak bardzo – jęknął chłopak.

\- Nie nienawidzę cię – odparł Derek całkiem poważnie. – Jesteś po prostu irytujący.

\- Irytujesz się, bo wszyscy zawsze schodzili ci z drogi, a ze mną nie masz tak łatwo – poinformował go Stiles i to była czysta prawda.

\- Widzę, że zdrowiejesz w pełni – zakpił.

\- To tylko podniesiona temperatura. Musiałbym dobić do czterdziestu jeden stopni, żebyś intelektualnie miał ze mną szansę – prychnął Stiles. – A wiesz, w czterdziestu dwóch ścina się białko.

\- Wiem – sarknął Derek. – Nie jestem idiotą.

\- Jesteś futbolistą. To prawie jak synonim – rzucił Stiles.

\- Siedzisz nago w wannie i nadal podskakujesz – stwierdził z pewną dozą niedowierzania.

\- Siedzę nago w wannie z gorączką, a ty sobie pozwalasz nawrzucać – uściślił Stiles.

I z tym też nie mógł się nie zgodzić.

ooo

Stiles zerkał na niego jakoś dziwnie, kiedy przeprowadzał te swoje treningi na ich trawniku. Pozornie między nimi się nic nie zmieniło, ale czuł, że to cholerne przyciąganie, które brało się z chęci dominacji nad małym wrzodem na tyłku, przerodziło się w coś więcej. I nie potrafił tego uchwycić.

Nie zamykał się już tylko w domu bractwa, ale wyszedł parę razy, aby poobserwować grę. Jackson nie miał ani za grosz koordynacji i przestawało go dziwić, że przegrywali z takim kretesem. Stiles wiedział co robił, kiedy wybrał do swojej drużyny dziewczęta. Radziły sobie z bieganiem w ograniczonej przestrzeni i przebierając szybko nogami. Zapewne wąskie spódnice i szpilki wyszkoliły je dostatecznie skutecznie. Isaac wywracał się co rusz o własne stopy, które zawsze wchodziły w kontakt z którymś końcem miotły.

Derek nie mógł nie prychnąć na ten widok i może zrobił to za głośno, bo Stiles zatrzymał się tuż przed nim z wrednym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

\- Myślisz, że możesz lepiej? – zakpił Stilinski.

\- Przejść dwa metry bez uderzenia twarzą w ziemię? Mniej więcej od czasu, kiedy po raz pierwszy zacząłem chodzić. Musiałbyś spytać mojej mamy o datę – rzucił. – Lahey, tylko jak będziesz upadał na naszym meczu, upewnij się, że przeciwnik chociaż się na tobie potknie – krzyknął.

Isaac pokazał mu środkowy palec.

\- Poziom komunikacji na wysokim poziomie – prychnęła Lydia.

\- Isaac, daj mu swoją miotłę – rzucił Stiles i nie to miał w planach.

Stilinski jednak patrzył mu prosto w oczy, czekając na jego reakcję. Derek nie zamierzał się wycofywać, ale ostrożność leżała w jego naturze, więc upewnił się, że tył miotły znajdował się bezpiecznie między jego udami, zanim zrobił kilka kroków. To nie było wygodne, ale nie niemożliwe. Isaac za mało skupiał się na tym co robił, a to nie była nowość. Lahey wolał wyglądać dobrze, a miotła jednak odbierała ludziom godność.

\- Więc… - zaczął Stiles.

\- Znam zasady – wszedł mu w słowo, a potem wyminął go bez najmniejszego problemu.

Jackson wyszczerzył się do niego radośnie, jakby wstąpiły w niego nowe siły. Nie wygrali, ale nie wywrócił się, a to już oznaczało wiele.

ooo

Stiles siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami w słońcu, pisząc coś pospiesznie na laptopie. Jego palce przelatywały po klawiaturze, jakby doskonale znały położenie wszystkich klawiszy, co było całkiem prawdopodobne. Danny dokonywał dokładnie tej samej magii, Derek jednak Mahealeniemu nie przypatrywał się z taką fascynacją.

Temperatura Stilesa musiała być znowu niższa, bo obwinął szyję szalikiem dość szczelnie zakrywając wszystkie te cudowne pieprzyki. Czuł się trochę jak idiota, obserwując chłopaka z ukrycia, ale podejście wydawało się nagle cholernie trudne. Rozmawiali, ale to były bardziej poziomy przyjaźni, a nie faktycznego zainteresowania. Stiles był zbyt trudny do rozszyfrowania.

Martin przemaszerowała przez uczelniany trawnik z pewnością tak charakterystyczną dla siebie. A potem powiedziała coś do Stilesa i wskazała palcem w jego kierunku. Chłopak odwrócił się niemal od razu, a Derek miał ochotę zakląć. Lydia uśmiechała się szeroko, ewidentnie zadowolona z siebie i nigdy bardziej nie czuł się zirytowany jej zachowaniem. To przebijało nawet ten jeden raz, kiedy znalazł ich pieprzących się pod ich prysznicem przy otwartych drzwiach.

Odbił się od ściany budynku i przeciął trawnik, siadając koło Stilesa nadal zirytowany. Obaj byli zbyt inteligentni na to, żeby udawać, więc równie dobrze mogli po prostu to przemilczeć.

\- Zawsze gapisz się na ludzi, kiedy cię nie widzą? – spytał Stilinski jednak, ponieważ nic nie mogło być z nim łatwe.

\- To trąci Edwardem Cullenem – zauważyła Lydia.

\- To mnie naprawdę uraziło – warknął.

Stiles zaczął się śmiać jak szalony.

\- Tyle cudownych metafor i rozumiesz akurat tą związaną ze Zmierzchem? – spytał chłopak z niedowierzaniem.

Derek zbił usta w wąską kreskę, zerkając na Martin, która ewidentnie się świetnie bawiła, widząc go tak skrępowanym. Nie potrafił rozmawiać z nimi, kiedy występowali w grupie. Dostał nauczkę podczas ich pierwszego spotkania i nie zamierzał ponownie popełniać tego błędu. Stiles wydawał się bardziej komunikatywny, kiedy nie otaczali go ludzie, którzy porozumiewali się na jego kosmicznym poziomie. Ludzki język Stilinski też opanował. Wydawał się po prostu żywić do niego niechęć.

Lydia spojrzała na niego wymownie, kiedy zawróciła w stronę chodnika. Jak nie topiła się w trawniku w tych wysokich szpilkach, było dla niego tajemnicą.

\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał wprost i Stiles zesztywniał.

Najwyraźniej to nie była odpowiednia rzecz, ale Derek nie widział w swojej trosce niczego złego.

\- To się nie zdarza często – odparł chłopak, co nie odpowiadało na jego pytanie.

I bardziej wyglądało na manifestowanie swojej siły. Jakby Stiles potrzebował jeszcze bardziej pokazywać się z tej niezależnej strony.

\- Nie pytam czy i kiedy to się zdarza – prychnął Derek. – Po prostu pytam jak się czujesz. Gdyby było ci chłodno, mógłbym pożyczyć ci moją kurtkę. Albo wiesz, objąć cię – zaproponował, nie starając się nawet brzmieć niewinnie.

Krzywy uśmieszek pojawił się w kącikach ust Stilesa niemal od razu. Wzrok chłopaka spoczął na jego koszulce, a potem przesunął się na jego bicepsy. I to trochę go uspokoiło, ponieważ wracali na znajomy grunt.

\- Nie wiem czy chcę się zarazić twoją miłością do Zmierzchu – przyznał Stiles.

\- Jestem całkiem niezłym graczem w quidditch – rzucił.

\- Niezłym? – spytał Stiles z niedowierzaniem i przez chwilę wydawało się, że chłopak zaniemówił.

\- Nie wywróciłem się – przypomniał mu.

\- Dokonanie życia! – prychnął Stiles. – Jesteś tak drewniany, tak fatalny, tak… - urwał, kiedy Derek pocałował go, trochę zaskoczony, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że chociaż usta chłopaka były ciepłe, jego dłonie pozostawały lodowate.

Było w tym coś fascynującego.

\- Obrazisz mnie później. Może podczas kolacji? – spytał wprost.

Stiles obserwował go podejrzliwie, ale jego twarz po chwili rozświetlił uśmiech.

\- Dobra, ale weź tym razem ze sobą kurtkę. Wieczorami naprawdę bywa chłodniej – rzucił chłopak. – A jutro rano gramy w quidditch. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz chciał jeszcze zagrać z nami w futbol, sugerowałbym ci systematyczną partycypację w treningach naszego sportu – dodał.

\- Quidditch – prychnął, ale nie zaprotestował.


End file.
